


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

黄文写手【林冕】x新手编辑【祁染轩】

By:CHIO

 

早上明明是一个赶早高峰的时间，林冕家的门铃已经被按响，林冕一面不爽的打开门。看着因为气走前面17个编辑而被派来的第十八位。

“林老师早上好！”

[你原来知道早啊？]林冕打了个哈欠，让祁染轩进了门。

“名字？”

“祁染轩。”

“嗯？祁染轩啊？”林冕小声嘟囔，慢慢打开电脑，两人没怎么聊天，但是林冕的视线慢慢从电脑屏幕转移到祁染轩的五官，颈部，锁骨，腰身，腿部以及脚踝。

心跳在不知不觉中开始加速，自己所描绘的角色的面部慢慢替换上了祁染轩的脸。

[真想把他吃掉啊、]

 

“我好饿，不想写了”不知过了多久，林冕说了一句，祁染轩放下手中的文件，默默叹了口气。

“林老师您想吃什么？我去给您做一点？”祁染轩站起来找到厨房，看了看食材还算齐全并且新鲜。

“都可以，你做多一点一起吃吧。”林冕点点头，站在祁染轩后面看着祁染轩的腰和臀。

[好想操他……]

祁染轩拿起围裙，穿上，腰部被围裙带绑着，更显得腰细臀翘，林冕慢慢贴过去

“祁编，我稿子可能交不上了”林冕下巴抵在祁染轩的肩膀上，双手搂住祁染轩的腰。

“林老师是遇到了什么瓶颈吗？”祁染轩吓了一跳，但是不敢挣扎，这是他的实习工作，他不想实习期没过就被开除。

“祁编，我不知道厨房play该怎么写，你帮我好不好？”林冕抬眼看了看祁染轩的反应，祁染轩紧张的不敢动。

“好啊，林老师我需要做什么？”祁染轩单纯的以为只是普通帮忙，完全意识不到自己已经摔进陷阱里面。

“接下来我对你做任何事情你都不要反抗就可以了”林冕笑了笑，满不在意地说着，拿出奶油，白巧克力酱，草莓，葡萄还有一些小青柠，放在祁染轩身边的洗菜池边。

祁染轩不知道林冕要对他做什么，默默答应了下来，直到他被扒的一丝不挂他都没有反应过来自己很快就要被人吃干抹净。

林冕挤了一手奶油，抚上祁染轩尾骨的位置，各种奶油抚摸是另一种别样的触感。然而突然贴上的冰冷物使祁染轩一颤

“唔嗯……！”感到一丝害怕，但丝毫不敢反抗。

“别停啊，接着做饭，我要吃 。”林冕继续手上的动作，舌头却慢慢贴向祁染轩的皮肤，手指滑向后穴

“我要进去了。”

“老师…！不要这样不可以的！嗯啊……”祁染轩反抗起来，但是体格差让他挣扎不开，林冕的手指也插进祁染轩的后穴，直达前列腺。祁染轩整个人突然一弹

“不要……嗯啊……老师……刚才那是什么……”灵活的手指在祁染轩体内跳动

“祁编，给你点别的吃。”林冕伸手扯出一颗葡萄递到祁染轩嘴边，“舔一舔，不要吃进去哦。”

祁染轩乖乖舔了舔送到嘴边的葡萄，舌头碰到林冕的手指，林冕有些兴奋，拿出葡萄慢慢塞进祁染轩的后穴。

“不可以……老师……这个太……太过了……”祁染轩拒绝着，然而冰冷的葡萄却被直接塞进后穴，强烈的酸胀感让祁染轩难受的发疯，他不知道他该拒绝还是接受这种不似常理的快感。

林冕拿起其他水果，一点一点往里塞，祁染轩拒绝着，挣扎着，嗓子哭的已经有些嘶哑，他感觉自己逃不掉了。

他的小腹已经微微隆起，一部分葡萄进到近乎窒息的肠道深处，大腿根部不停打颤，性器在蹂虐过程中竟早已硬起顶在围裙上，麻棉的布料刺激着尿道口，前列腺液打湿了围裙。

“饶了我……老师……不可以再塞了……会……死掉的……我会死掉的……”

林冕看着祁染轩早已哭红的眼角，一开始忍耐不敢叫出声而咬的有些红肿的下唇，后穴用奶油当润滑，塞进葡萄更显淫秽，白嫩的屁股因为自己兴奋的时候没有忍住拍打带着一点红印，林冕用手指把把葡萄一点一点挖出来，原本冰冻的水果被肠道碾压的有了温度。

林冕玩的越来越兴奋，顺手拿起桌上的黄瓜开始用力的抽插祁染轩的后穴。

“不行……啊……不可以……这是什么……救命……要死了……要死了……好快……肚子要……破掉了……林老师……救我……救……呃、啊-----！！！”

最后的冲刺让祁染轩发出近乎癫狂的尖叫，无与伦比的快感如同烟花爆竹猛烈炸开，然后分散到全身各处，没有爱抚过的性器竟直接射了出来，藏青色的围裙沾上乳白色的液体淫靡的不行。

祁染轩趴在桌上全身不住颤抖，臀肉因为受到刺激的抖动仿佛在引诱林冕插进去，林冕抽出黄瓜，祁染轩又是猛的一抖。

林冕扶着自己的性器贴在祁染轩的穴口处，带着温度的性器仿佛把祁染轩最后的意识都烫融化。

祁染轩慢慢的向后伸出双手，掰开自己的臀肉，露出稚嫩的肉穴，然后慢慢扭过头，用着难言的淫秽表情对着林冕

“老……师……慢慢……享用……”

 

 


End file.
